otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Voting Guide: Voting Made Easy
Why We Vote, And How There are a few simple steps to the voting process that will make it quick and painless to vote for people you enjoyed RPing with. You don't have to vote for everyone you RP with, but if you enjoyed a scene and felt someone RPed well, please vote for them. To vote for someone, use +vote/commend =(Comment, if any). Try to vote for people at the time that RP occurs. Everyone can be forgetful, and trying to vote right before the deadline makes it easy to miss out on rewarding good RP. To see the people you've voted for this cycle, use +vote/history. You do not have to add comments to the votes, but if you do add a comment, make certain that it is of substance. If you make a mistake or change your mind, you can always remove a vote using +Vote/uncommend. The more comprehensive your comment, the more worthwhile it is to the other players. When you comment, that person receives double the exp reward of a regular +vote. Commenting is NOT a requirement. Please do not use comments to reprimand a player. Determining who will get comments with their +votes is entirely based on you and how you feel about their roleplay. However, here are some guiding questions that could help you discern whether or not to add a comment. * Has their character done something to contribute to a change or growth in yours? * Has their character left a lasting impression on you? * Has their character done something major for your particular corner of the Otherverse? * Has their roleplay included something unique or interesting to you that you believe is pretty awesome? * Have they been dedicated to their scenes and/or plots? * Do they have the ability to push/guide a scene along without skimping on entertainment? * Does some personality aspect or characteristic of their character strike you as interesting? * Are they just plain fun to RP with? As you can see, these questions revolve around both player and character because +votes are meant to commend the player for their wonderful work and creativity. There is no limit on what you can say in a +vote comment so long as it pertains to the person and their RP quality. User Tips *Keep in mind that some of the best roleplay you'll have will be with characters that don't like your persona... or vice-versa. Voting should never be based just on whether or not you like someone ICly or not. Antagonists are players too! *Do not vote for staff objects (They use the +kudos system) or for people you have not RPed with. This section is for players of the JTS games to add helpful hints or tips to +voting accurately and writing up comprehensive comments. It has been edited by staff for accuracy, with no offense intended to the original author. Category:Chiaroscuro Newbies Category:OtherSpace: The Farthest Star: Newbies category:Necromundus Newbies Category:Millennium_Newbies